Chanson Bluebird
Chanson is a character that was previously EtherealNyx's but has been adopted by Rai-Knightshade. Chanson Bluebird is a 2015-introduced and all around character. He is part of the fairy tale The Bluebird as the next prince charming who turns into a blue-bird. In the destiny conflict, he is on the Roybel side for the reason that he used to be a Royal, but is now unsure of what he wants. Chanson is the kind of person you want to be around with, with his kind nature, freedom filled personality, and gentle ways. Before he was selected by the Storybook of Legends to be the next bluebird prince in his story, Chanson was just a son of one of the many King Charmings out there. When he signed his page on Legacy, something happened. He grew bluebird wings. Chanson was amazed and excited, but his parents were a little- horrified. Since then, Chanson spends much of his spare time flying. Character What is Chanson like? Chanson is quiet, studious boy who looks very dignified and stately, almost like a young Charming King in some ways... that is, until you really get to know him. He tries to play by the rules most of the time, but isn't above a bit of safe fun and pranking in his downtime as long as it doesn't hurt anyone. He's very empathetic and will always offer his shoulder to cry on if need be, and will rant with you if you ask. What does Chanson like to do? Chanson LOVES flying. Even before he got his wings, he'd dreamed of flight, so of course when he got them on Legacy day he started using them at every chance he got. He's become quite adept at using them by now, and can reach top speeds of almost 40 Miles per Hour. What is Chanson capable of? To Be Added What does Chanson look like? To Be Added Fairy tale Main article: The Bluebird Relationships Family Chanson highly values family, more than anything else in the world save his ability of flight. He loves his Charming parents deeply, and is very distressed by their apparent distance from him that started after he got his wings. He's noticed it but hasn't confronted them about it, hoping that with time they'll come to accept his new abilities and appendages and make their way to becoming a close-knit family again. His parents were the ones who suggested Chanson should change his last name, ostensibly so that he could feel closer to his destiny but in reality they weren't comfortable with him having their family name. Chanson also has two younger siblings, a set of 7-year-old twins (1 boy 1 girl) named Charles "Charlie" Charming and Chalice Charming, respectively. Chanson loves the two dearly, and will do anything to protect them. They're the lights of his world, and it's been hard for him to be away at school while they stay home for their own schooling. He FaceChimes them every weekend without fail so they can all talk about their weeks, but after each talk Chanson seems to feel like they're growing up without him. Friends Chanson gets along well with his roommate, Airmé Arc-en-ciel. He also shares a friendship with Reginald Cannery. Their favorite thing to do together is fly, Chanson with his wings and Regi in his bird form. He is also good friends with Fawn Darby. After a chance meeting in his dorm room when she was returning one of Air's books, Chanson's struck up something of a friendship with Fay Fairer. Pet Chanson has a golden eagle named Liberté that he received at animal calling. Romance Although Chanson is not yet romantically involved with anyone, he is a helpless romantic and hopes to find true love. After a certain blind date, Chanson developed a small crush on Fawn Darby. There relationship is a strong friendship, and the two will hang out together often. Notes His name, Chanson, is French for "song." Trivia *TBA Timeline TBA (literally I don't remember dates for any of these characters as far as when I created them or first drew them or whatever so you'll have to excuse me while I go searching for dates) Gallery TBA later. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Blue Bird Category:Roybels Category:Royalty Category:Princes